Cake
by Astridic
Summary: Every day, that tiny, beautiful blonde haired girl would come into the cafe, at exactly 5pm, and would order a strawberry cake and lemon tea. Half an hour later, she would pay, and leave, only eating the strawberry from it. And today, I, Fujisaki Nagihiko, will find the courage to ask her why. - AU – 04.


**Title: **Cake

**Summary: **Every day, that tiny, beautiful blonde haired girl would come into the cafe, at exactly 5pm, and would order a strawberry cake. Half an hour later, she would pay, and leave, only eating the strawberry from it. And today, I, Fujisaki Nagihiko, will find the courage to ask her why. - AU – 04.

_Ding dong!_

I turn, hearing the bell attached to the door come off. _Must be her again... _I remember when she first came into the cafe.

_**Ding dong!**_

_I turned to the door and smiled. "Welcome!" I greeted the customer, and placed them at an empty table, glancing at their appearance. I noticed the person was female, and had long blonde curly hair that reached their knees, which I stared at for a moment, slightly envious, and big doe-like eyes. I handed them the menu, and left for a few minutes, serving other customers, noticing that the cafe was fuller than usual. _

_After serving the customers, I walked back over to the small blonde, and stood by her table. "Have you decided what you want?" The girl looked up, nodded, and then spoke in a monotone. "I'll have a cup of lemon tea and strawberry cake."_

"_Coming right up!" I said, and walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later, I placed both things on the table, and walked off, serving other people. _

_Half an hour later, the girl left, leaving behind the money. I walked over to her table and cleared it, picking up the empty cup, and noticed she left the cake, just eating the strawberry that was ontop of it. _

_I felt saddened, as I made the cake earlier, and everyone loves it. But then this girl leaves the whole thing. "Did she not like it?.." I mumbled to myself, before getting on with my work. _

It's been a few months since then, and everyday she came in, ordering the same thing, and leaving the cake, eating the strawberry on top. Again and again, it happens. It's like a slap in the face, really.

I've always wanted to ask her why, I've even practised in front of my mirror and my twin sister, Nadeshiko.

She sits down at her usual table, and I walk over to her, mustering up something else to say. I look down at her, and open my mouth, and then see her usual 'I hate everyone' look, and say instead, "Just the usual?" because I get scared. That may surprise some, the infamous Fujisaki Nagihiko, get scared? Kukai would have scoffed if I had told him. Maybe it was because of the beauty of the girl, and I had somehow developed a small crush for her.

She nods, and off I go, as usual, to get her the same as always. And again, she drinks her tea, eats the strawberry on the cake, pays, and then leaves. It's like a never-ending cycle. And then, I decide, that I've had enough. I need to know why. Why she won't eat my cake. And tell her that it hurts.

The next day, I glance at my watch. '5.00 pm', it read. I then glanced at her table. It was empty. "I suppose this isn't my day to be brave then..." I mutter, and then serve someone else.

_Ding ding! _

I look up, and see her walking to her table. "Or maybe it is..." I mumble as I make my way to her table, and take a deep breath, putting my tray down on her table. "Look. I know you want a cup of tea and a piece of strawberry cake but I want you to tell me why you never eat it. I make the cakes everyday and everyone loves them. I work hard. I wake up at six am, go to school, make the cakes, work, also take care of the cats that live here, and now I want to know why my effort isn't good enough for you." I finish, going red. _Oh god, maybe that was too much. Maybe she hates me now.. Oh no, oh no, oh no..._

A small smile appears on her face, and she replies with, "I just don't like sweets."

"So why do you always order the cake?" The girl glances to the side for a moment, before looking back up at me.

"I just want an excuse to see you everyday." There was a silence, and my face went scarlet. "So, you make the cake?"

"Uh.. Yes."

"Bring me the same, please."

"Yes, sorry for all that." I try to calm down.

"It's okay." I walk off, and ask someone else to take her food out to her, as I was too embarrassed to face her now.

About thirty minutes later, the chair was empty as always. There was something different this time, I noticed as I approached the table. The plate was empty. A wide smile appeared on my face while I picked up the plate and cup and put it over to the sink. Maybe next time, I thought, I would get her name.

As I helped my sister close down the shop and wipe down the tables, I stopped by her usual one, seeing a small piece of paper that had been folded up a few times. I tried to think back to see if anyone else had sat there today, and no one had. So, I came to the conclusion that she accidentally dropped it. I unfolded it, and stared at the paper, before taking my phone out of my pocket and typing something on it. I closed my phone, pocketing the paper and walked over to the counter, placing it down on the counter. Then I walk to the kitchen, washing the dirty dishes.

**/Normal POV\**

Nagihiko's sister walked over to the phone as soon as her brother went to the kitchen and opened it, wondering what he was so happy about. After reading what he wrote, she understood quickly what it meant and having a small smirk on her face. This would be something to tease him about later, she thought, walking off and forgetting to close his phone.

The screen was bright, but on it, had said,

_New Contact: _

_Mashiro Rima_

_0119 – 2394 – 234045 _

_Cancel |Save Changes|_

_**Extra Scene: **_

"Hey, Ikuto?"

"What is it, Chibi? I was sleeping, so this better be good."

"That paper with my name and number on it under the plate was a good idea. I did it today, I wonder if he found it or not yet..." She smiled. "Anyway, thank you for helping me. I owe you.. how much bags of catnip again?"

"Don't misunderstand! It's for Yoru. And it's five."

"I'll bring them over later today. And thank you again. I hardly knew what to say, so I was glad that you were at another table, mouthing what to say."

"Ahh. I'm only helping you because Amu-koi told me to."

"Okay okay, well that's my parent's home anyway, so I need to go. Bye!"

_**Hellooo! I hope you liked it. This is based off of something I seen on Tumblr, and thought it was really cute. Rima and Nagihiko are OOC in my opinion, but oh well. I could imagine them like that.** **I also hope you liked the little extra scene. And also, I think the next chapter of Competition will be out soon. So yay! But I'll need to go for now, so bye bye!**_

_**~ Squishu ~ **_


End file.
